In the semiconductor industry, it is known that growing a III-N material, such as GaN, on a silicon substrate is difficult due in large part to the large crystal lattice mismatch (−16.9%) between silicon and GaN. Some efforts have been made to intersperse layers of rare earth oxides between the substrate and the III-N layer. However, one of the smaller rare earth oxides, which is Yb2O3, (note this is not the smallest just a good example; both Lu2O3 and Sc2O3 are smaller, though sometimes Sc is not considered a RE) while substantially crystal lattice matched to silicon through additional layers (Yb2O3 is not lattice matched to silicon which is why we usually put a layer of Gd2O3 first or we might consider grading Gd to Yb—also shown in FIG. 1) still has a 13.6% mismatch with GaN. Thus, simply growing layers of rare earth oxides between the substrate and the III-N material does not sufficiently reduce the strain due to the lattice mismatch.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods for the growth of single crystal III-N materials on a semiconductor substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of more closely lattice matching single crystal III-N materials to a semiconductor substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved substantially lattice matched single crystal III-N material epitaxially grown on a semiconductor substrate.